(Recueil) Changement de Programme
by Ordalie Gwynfyd
Summary: Où Kid essaie de voler une pierre mais où tout ne se passe pas comme prévu… de la panique générale aux théories extra-terrestres diverses, en passant par les grosses boulettes, Kaito n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Multi-crossover.
1. Moment de Flottement

**NdA:** _Bien. Ceci est... une preuve de ma folie ? Peut-être. Et un multi-crossover. Dans le sens où chaque chapitre sera un crossover avec un univers différent. C'est pour ça que je ne mets pas ce recueil dans une archive de crossover, mais dans celle de MK._

 _Pour le moment, je n'ai que deux textes d'écrits. Mais j'ai des idées. Néanmoins, cette fic sera inscrite comme "Terminée" parce que chaque chapitre est indépendant des autres. Et non, je ne pense faire de suite pour aucun d'entre eux. Mais si ça vous donne des idées pour des fics plus longues, n'hésitez pas ;) (prévenez-moi juste, que j'aille les lire ^^)_

 **Disclaimer : Magic Kaito ne m'appartient pas. (Je le mets ici, puis pour le reste, vous aurez compris. Pour l'autre... ben, je le mettrais en bas. Histoire de pas spoiler.)**

* * *

 **Changement de Programme**

* * *

 **I - Moment de Flottement**

* * *

Kid courait dans l'immeuble, poursuivi par les policiers de Nakamori. Le butin de la nuit – une jolie pierre bleutée ornée de symboles bizarres – était cachée dans la poche de sa veste.

Il arriva sur le toit et reprit son souffle, avant de sortir la pierre de sa poche. De ce qu'il avait pu tirer de ses recherches, le pendentif était une héritage familial qui avait été acheté à la famille, pauvre, pour une bouchée de pain. Kaito n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié, et peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait prit pour cible cette pierre, qui n'était clairement pas assez grosse pour être le Pandore. Et pour laquelle le propriétaire se trouvait actuellement dans une situation très inconfortable impliquant un placard à balai, une collection de serpillières, et un tutu rose.

Ça n'avait pas été un vol bien compliqué. Il y avait bien eut l'arrivée inopinée de Hakuba, _miraculeusement_ rentré d'Angleterre. Mais comme il lui avait littéralement collé les pieds sur le sol du hall d'entrée, le britannique n'était plus vraiment une menace à l'heure actuelle.

Mais comme même le Kid peut voir sa chance tourner, il apparut vite qu'il n'était pas seul sur le toit. Évidemment, il y avait Snake, toujours avec sa tête patibulaire et sa moustache en guidon de vélo – qui porte encore une moustache pareille, d'abord ? – et qui pointait un revolver sur le voleur en blanc.

Sauf que le brigand semblait avoir oublié qu'un bataillon de policiers était actuellement à la poursuite du Kid, et que ceux-ci n'étaient pas du genre à s'arrêter en chemin pour boire un cocktail. Ou du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

Il y eu un petit moment de flottement quand Snake se retrouva face à l'inspecteur Nakamori, ses hommes de mains face aux policiers. Puis la situation devint assez embrouillée et tout ce qu'en tira Kaito c'était que l'inspecteur avait décidé de se concentrer sur les mercenaires plutôt que sur lui aujourd'hui.

Ç'aurait été très bien s'il n'y avait pas eu un _abruti de première catégorie_ qui l'avait poussé lors de la cohue, le faisant basculer par-dessus la rambarde.

Ceci pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle il chutait désormais vers le sol. Bravo, vraiment. Il soupira avant d'essayer d'atteindre les manettes de son planeur, histoire de ne pas s'écrabouiller comme une crêpe en bas. Ça ne ferait pas très classe comme fin, pour un cambrioleur de renommée internationale.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de transformer sa cape, parce qu'à ce moment, la pierre qui était dans sa poche se mit à briller tellement fort qu'on pouvait voir les rayons à travers le tissu. Surpris, Kaito sortit la pierre de sa cachette pour la prendre dans sa main, et il eut d'un coup l'impression d'atterrir sur un lit de plumes. Ou de mousse. Ou de vent. En tout cas, il s'était arrêté de tomber.

Il cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte du petit problème qu'il y avait en cet instant même. Il flottait dans les airs. Pas comme dans « attaché à un filin invisible et faisant semblant de marcher pour impressionner Tantei-kun » mais plutôt comme dans « en train de léviter dans une lumière bleue et descendant lentement comme s'il avait le même poids que sur la lune ».

Il fit ce que n'importe qui de sensé ferait en cet instant. Il paniqua et s'agrippa au minuscule caillou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était _sûrement_ le cas.

Puis il se rendit compte que c'était devenu très silencieux en bas. En haut aussi, mais c'était plus significatif en bas. En bas, là où il y avait des centaines de fans toujours à hurler. Il regarda au sol et vit que tout le monde avait la tête levée et la bouche grande ouverte. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre leur incompréhension. Il n'avait rien compris non plus, de toutes façons.

Bref, il continua sa lente descente vers le sol tandis que les gens en bas – et en haut aussi, d'ailleurs – le regardait descendre dans un silence presque religieux. Kaito se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.

Il finit par atterrir sur le sol. La lumière qui émanait de la pierre et qui l'avait entouré lors de sa chute disparut. Il y eu de nouveau un moment de flottement – décidément, c'était la journée. Puis quelqu'un remit le volume et ce fut beaucoup trop pour les oreilles de Kaito. Il vit un journaliste se précipiter vers lui, suivi de plein d'autres derrière, et estima que pour sa propre sauvegarde, il lui devait de s'éclipser.

Un petite boule de fumée plus tard, Kuroba Kaito s'éloignait prudemment du lieu des festivités.

Pour se faire intercepter par Hakuba. Oh, merveilleux. Le détective, qui semblait avoir réussi à décoller ses pieds du hall, l'approcha avec un air très sérieux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

— Non, parce que je n'y suis pour rien, balaya le pauvre cambrioleur encore sous le choc.

— Kuroba, tu as intérêt à me le dire illico, parce que _ça_ , ce n'était certainement pas un de tes tours ! s'exclama le détective.

— Je n'en sais rien, OK ? Je suis aussi paumé que tout le monde, là ! »

Hakuba regarda de haut en bas son camarade de classe, qui semblait encore un peu secoué, même s'il était difficile de le remarquer pour un œil non averti.

Il le fixa un instant dans les yeux. Puis il lui demanda :

« Dis-moi, Kuroba… tu ne serais pas le descendant caché de la famille royale d'un ancien peuple adepte des châteaux construits dans le ciel, par hasard ? »

…

« Pas à ma connaissance… »

* * *

 ** **NdA**** __: Pour ceux qui vivent en Terre Adélie et n'ont toujours pas deviné, il s'agit bien de__ _ _Laputa, Le Château dans le Ciel__ _ _, réalisé par Hayao Miyazaki. Le Disclaimer revient donc aux studios Ghibli.__

 _ _Alors ? Vos impressions ? ^^'__


	2. Oups

**NdA :** _Et ceci est la deuxième histoire de ce recueil qui propose une fin alternative au manga, dont la fin n'existe de toutes manières pas encore. Après tout, on n'est pas près de la connaître, alors on peut toujours imaginer ! Mais passons._

* * *

 **II - Oups**

* * *

Enfin. Il l'avait trouvé. Après des mois et des mois de recherches. La lumière écarlate de la gemme ne laissait aucun doute : la pierre de Pandore était désormais dans ses mains.

Kaito sentit un large sourire s'étaler sur son visage, qu'il ne tenta même pas de cacher. Enfin, il avait atteint un de ses objectifs en tant que Kid ; enfin, Dame Fortune avait daigné mettre fin à ses recherches sans fins !

Il cacha soigneusement la pierre dans son costume. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à mettre la main dessus. Puis il déplia son planeur et s'envola loin du building où il avait fait son cambriolage, et dans lequel la police devait toujours le chercher, lui et la pierre.

Il arriva chez lui un peu plus tard. Sans plus tarder, il entreprit de trouver un moyen de la briser. Bon, en fait ce n'était pas vraiment du diamant, donc ce ne serait sans doute pas trop dur. Tant pis pour le propriétaire de la pierre, qui avait fait tout le voyage depuis la France pour l'exposition et allait se retrouver sans son trésor, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il décida de commencer par la jeter contre un mur.

Honnêtement, il ne pensait absolument pas que ça marcherait.

La pierre explosa en mille morceaux. Il se couvrit le visage pour éviter d'être ébloui par la vive lumière qui s'échappa des fragments et sentit quelque chose le heurter violemment. Il espéra que ce n'était pas un morceau trop pointu.

Il se sentit très bizarre pendant un instant avant de tomber sur le sol.

Il cligna des yeux un instant. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il nageait dans ses vêtements. Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Quand il se leva, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait à présent moins qu'un mètre de haut. Et le reflet que lui renvoya son miroir était celui d'un enfant.

Pour être plus précis, de _lui_ quand il était enfant.

La première chose à laquelle il pensa en cet instant fut :

 _Oh merde._

La pensée suivante fut :

 _Et bien, maintenant je sais ce que ça fait d'être Tantei-kun._

De toute évidence, il s'était pris le pouvoir de la pierre dans la figure quand il l'avait brisée. Mais bon, il ne pensait pas que ç'aurait cet effet-là, pour être honnête. Et puis on n'avait pas idée, aussi, de mettre un pouvoir aussi puissant dans une pierre aussi fragile, franchement ! Qui était le bougre d'imbécile de magicien des anciens temps qui avait eu une idée pareille ?

Il évita de trop jurer par la suite sur cette personne quand la foudre tomba juste à côté de son jardin alors que le ciel était parfaitement dégagé.

Kaito gémit de désespoir. Autant, sa mère et Jii étaient dans le secret, mais comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer la situation à Aoko et à tous les autres ?

Il resta à se lamenter un petit moment. Puis il se redressa, le pas traînant. Il s'affala sur son lit, l'esprit vide, avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur sans raison précise.

Il tomba sur les news et cligna de nouveau les yeux d'incompréhension.

La présentatrice avait l'âge d'une écolière. Elle portait des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour elle, comme si elle avait fouillé dans l'armoire maternelle. Et elle paraissait légèrement paniquée. _Légèrement_.

Non, en fait, elle semblait plutôt essayer de rester calme malgré le fait qu'elle semblait au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

 _« Comme vous pouvez le voir – et vous êtes sûrement déjà au courant vous aussi mais c'est pas grave – nous faisons face à une sorte… d'épidémie… de rajeunissement ? D'après les informations que je reçois en ce moment-même, il paraît que la TOTALITÉ de la population adulte DE LA PLANÈTE vient actuellement de rajeunir sans raison ni préavis. Nous vous demandons de… rester CALME ! Et de ne PAS céder à la panique ! Ce n'est PEUT-ÊTRE que temporaire ! »_

Kaito resta un instant devant son ordinateur sans un mot. Puis il regarda par sa fenêtre et aperçut Aoko dans la maison voisine. Un peu différente de d'habitude et sûrement en train de hurler, même s'il ne l'entendait pas d'ici. Il déglutit. Puis il lâcha :

« Oups. »

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

« Tout le monde est en train de déterminer exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais… je vais être parfaitement honnête, c'est plus la panique qu'autre chose. »

L'inspecteur Nakamori, désormais âgé de six ans, ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus mignon que d'habitude mais Kaito n'allait certainement pas dire ça à voix haute, se trouvait dans le salon en compagnie de sa fille et de son jeune voisin. Comme tous deux avaient désormais le même âge que lui, c'était perturbant. _Très_ perturbant.

« Tu as une idée pour tout ça ? demanda Aoko, inquiète.

— Pas la moindre. Il y a quelqu'un dans la Division 1 qui est absolument convaincu que c'est un poison expérimental jeté dans les égouts qui a empoisonné l'eau du monde entier… pour te dire à quel point on sèche… il y a des jours où je suis content de juste être policier, et de ne pas bosser dans les Forces Secrètes, la CIA ou tout les trucs de ce genre. Ils doivent être bien occupés en ce moment… »

Le jeune magicien dans la pièce semblait fasciné par le plafond depuis le début de la conversation. Il se tourna vers le policier quand celui-ci rajouta :

« En attendant, toute personne qui pense avoir une idée concrète sur ce qu'il s'est passé doit aller dans le centre de Police le plus proche pour faire une déposition… mais en ce moment il n'y a que des bêtises à celui d'Ekoda… je pense que ça doit être partout… »

Il eut un rire nerveux. Il n'allait _tellement pas y aller._

* * *

 **NdA :** _Honnêtement ? Si le manga se finit comme ça, je rigole. Mais bref. Vous l'aviez peut-être compris, ce que Kaito pensait être le Pandore est en fait la Pierre de Jovénia, de la BD " Les Légendaires" dessinée par Patrick Sobral._


	3. La petite maison dans la forêt

**NdA** : _Troisième histoire ! Mais, heu... honnêtement, je suis comme Kaito : je ne sais pas trop comment j'en suis arrivée là... ça part un peu en délire à la fin..._

* * *

 **III - La petite maison dans la forêt**

* * *

Il ne savait pas trop comment il en était arrivé là.

À la base, Mlle Konno avait simplement encore organisé un voyage scolaire dans l'objectif à peine camouflé de former des couples dans la classe – celle-là, il était prêt à parier qu'elle lisait des bouquins à l'eau de rose et des fan-fictions le soir au lieu de corriger ses copies – et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux cette fois que de les emmener faire du camping.

Néanmoins, il n'allait pas cracher sur l'occasion de se voir offrir un voyage tout payé à l'autre bout du Japon et, par un heureux hasard, près d'un _magnifique_ musée consacré aux pierres précieuses, et il avait décidé d'emmener son attirail de Kid en cachette pour aller le visiter après les heures de fermeture.

Il avait comme d'habitude prévenu les propriétaires. Mais, pour être honnête, il n'avait pas mis de date, ni d'heure, ni de cible sur sa note. Il y avait tellement de joyaux plus gros les uns que les autres dans le musée qu'il préférait pouvoir en tester le plus possible avant la fin de l'excursion.

Ainsi, le premier soir, alors que Nakamori et sa clique qui avaient débarqué de Tōkyō gardaient le rez-de-chaussée ou était exposé un des plus gros joyaux de la collection, il avait pu rester au premier étage après avoir mis une boucle sur les caméras et avait testé toutes les pierres possibles. Sérieusement, des fois, c'en était ennuyeux. Il n'avait eu qu'à faire remplacer l'agent responsable des caméras par Jii, et tout était allé comme sur des roulettes.

Mais il avait quand même mis toute la soirée pour tester les pierres. Il avait été épuisé le lendemain et Hakuba l'avait regardé avec un air plus que suspicieux.

Le deuxième soir, il s'était fait passé pour un membre de l'équipe d'analyse-authentification qui bossait à temps plein dans le musée et, sous prétexte de vérifier qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était fait voler, il avait réussi à tester plusieurs des joyaux du bas.

Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que le vrai membre arrive vers dix heures du soir, après avoir été libéré du placard de sa salle de bain par sa petite-amie venue par hasard chercher des affaires. Sa couverture avait immédiatement volé en éclat et il avait dû s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Manque de bol, le garde du corps des propriétaires, qui portait le nom assez atypique de Ryōjū Ryōshi semblait être un nerveux de la gâchette, et il s'était fait canarder sans aucune forme de procès. Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir été touché, d'ailleurs.

Il avait dû se cacher dans l'immense jardin de la résidence des propriétaires, qui vivaient juste à côté du musée. Il s'était caché dans les arbres, jusqu'à finir par atteindre une clairière bizarre où coulait une rivière.

Il ne savait même pas qu'une rivière passait par là. Où est-ce qu'il s'était encore fourré ? En plus, l'aube était en train de se lever et il devait rejoindre le camp avant qu'on s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

C'est alors qu'il vit une petite cabane de chaux à la porte en bois, coincée entre un rocher et un arbre. Une cachette d'urgence ? Un lieu de stockage pour pierres ? Un endroit où on planquait des trucs un peu plus douteux ?

… non, en fait, ça devait plus être une cabane abandonnée ou un truc du genre, parce qu'honnêtement… la clef était sur un crochet juste au-dessus de la porte…

Piqué par la curiosité, il attrapa la petite pièce de métal et fit pivoter la porte sur ses gonds. Porte qui, après réflexion, était quand même assez basse. À quoi pensait celui qui l'avait construite, franchement ?

Mais bref. La pièce était remplie jusqu'au plafond de sacs de jutes dont les coutures craquaient presque à cause de leur contenu. Kaito s'approcha de l'un d'eux et l'ouvrit. Il s'étouffa.

Des joyaux, tous plus gros les uns que les autres. Sérieusement, certains étaient si énormes qu'il avait du mal à les tenir dans une seule main. Il souffla dessus, mais aucune condensation de se posa dessus. C'était donc bien des authentiques. De _très gros_ authentiques.

Kaito souffla. D'accord… alors en fait, ces gens avaient dans leur domaine une cabane rabougrie avec un toit de chaume, qui contenait assez de bijoux pour pouvoir acheter un pays entier. Il ne savait pas trop comment envisager la chose.

Il entendit alors un bruit à l'extérieur et il se cacha par réflexe. Avant de cligner des yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était les hommes les plus petits qu'il eût jamais vu. Ils devaient être six ou sept et ne devaient pas faire plus d'un mètre de haut. Leurs vêtements semblaient être faits main, ils avaient des bonnets de couleur sur la tête, et ils portaient tous des pelles et des pioches sur les épaules.

Ils attrapèrent des sacs de jute vides et quittèrent la cabane tout aussi vite. Avec le plus de discrétion possible, Kaito les suivit vers ce qui semblait être une mine : des rails de chemin de fer complètement usés servaient de chemin vers l'ouverture carrée caractéristique.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, Kaito pénétra à son tour. Il n'eut pas de mal à savoir où se trouvaient la bande de travailleurs de poche : des chants et sifflotements s'échappaient d'une galerie adjacente. Quel genre de fou pouvait bien siffler en travaillant ? Surtout un mineur ?

… le mineur qui avait trouvé un bon filon. Les murs étaient tellement encombrés de pierres précieuses plus brillantes les unes que les autres qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient recouverts de spots lumineux. C'était _quoi_ cet endroit, sérieux ? C'était presque irréel !

Il se cacha derrière un wagonnet quand un des nains, un petit imberbe aux oreilles décollées, quitta en courant la salle, quelque chose à la main. Il le suivit, surpris, alors que le petit nain se dirigeait vers la rivière qu'il avait vu plus tôt, pour y jeter le contenu de ce qui semblait être une pelle à poussière.

Kaito s'étouffa. C'était des joyaux qu'il jetait. _Est-ce que ces types s'amusaient vraiment à ramasser à la pelle et à la balayette des pierres précieuses grosses comme des œufs de poules, et à les jeter dans la rivière ?_ Bande de tarés…

En tout cas, pas étonnant que le musée des pierreries soit si rempli. S'il y avait autant de pierres comme ça jetées tous les jours dans la rivière qui allait ensuite directement chez les propriétaires… il y en avait certains qui avaient de la chance, tiens.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le nain revenir à toute vitesse et qui le percuta violemment, les envoyant tous les deux à terre. Le minuscule mineur se frotta la tête dans les mains, avant de sursauter en voyant ce qui devait être un géant de son point de vue et il alla courir se cacher derrière un nain à lunettes qui était en train d'expertiser une topaze plus grosse que le monocle de Kid.

Tous les nains quittèrent leur travail et l'entourèrent avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Heu… bonjour ? » tenta Kaito.

Celui à lunettes, qui semblait être le chef, s'avança et annonça :

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? La dernière fois que nous avons eu des visiteurs, c'était… il y a au moins plusieurs siècles.

— Plusieurs siècles ? s'écria Kaito, abasourdi.

— Oh, oui. Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour nous autres, nains. Mais je voudrais bien savoir comment vous êtes arrivés dans notre mine…

— Ben… je me suis perdu, répondit Kaito en train de considérer les nains immortels d'un œil qui se voulait blasé.

— Oh, je vois. C'était pareil pour notre princesse. Adorable, cette petite. C'est tellement dommage qu'elle soit endormie en ce moment… soupira le nain à lunettes.

— Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas intéressé par l'idée de vous enrichir, n'est-ce pas, mon bon monsieur ? » demanda un autre nain qui lui ressemblait beaucoup même s'il n'avait rien sur le nez, en se tournant vers Kaito.

Le voleur regarda la quantité de pierre précieuses dans la mine et les pioches dans les mains des nains.

« Oh, non non non, absolument pas, ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas, ne vous inquiétez pas ! cria-t-il précipitamment. Pourquoi vous demandez ça, enfin ?

— Ben… seul quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas s'enrichir de tous les joyaux d'ici peut atteindre cette clairière, c'est tout.

— Oh… je vois… c'est une clairière magique… évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter, lâcha stoïquement Kaito.

— En effet ! Et il est même possible d'y entrer de partout dans le monde ! Notre princesse, elle venait d'un pays qui s'appelle « Allemagne », j'ignore si vous connaissez ?

— Heu… si, je connais, mais… attendez, une princesse ? » s'écria soudain Kaito, croyant avoir mal entendu. À quoi pouvait bien ressembler une princesse chez des nains ? Il se le demandait.

« Oh, elle est comme vous. Aussi grande. Elle nous faisait le ménage et la cuisine quand elle était réveillée.

— Mais elle dort maintenant…

— À cause de la vieille femme.

— Mais on s'en est débarrassé, de la vieille femme !

— Même si notre princesse dort encore…

— Elle est très jolie ! La peau toute blanche…

— Et les cheveux noirs…

— Et les lèvres rouges… »

Kaito regardait les nains qui discutaient activement, en clignant des yeux et avalant régulièrement sa salive.

« Vous voulez aller la voir ? demanda soudain un des nains. Peut-être que vous pourrez la réveiller ! Vous avez l'air d'être habillé comme un prince…

— Oui, bonne idée ! On va l'emmener voir la princesse !

— Heu… pardon quoi ? lâcha Kaito qui commençait à beaucoup s'inquiéter.

— Allez, on y va, c'est décidé ! déclara le nain à lunettes pendant que le petit aux oreilles décollées le tirait par la manche pour qu'il suive.

— Heu… je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse, mais j'ai déjà une princesse, elle s'appelle Aoko, et elle est déjà réveillée, elle… tenta Kaito, mais personne ne l'écouta.

— Heigh-ho ! Heigh-ho ! Allons voir la princesse ! chantèrent tous les nains en chœur.

— Non, je suis sérieux, j'ai déjà une princesse, même qu'avec un balai elle peut se battre et assommer des gens, et puis la vôtre ne m'intéresse pas, et… et puis j'ai pas signé pour ça, merde !

— Heigh-ho ! Heigh-ho ! Heigh-ho ! Heigh-ho !

— Et puisque je vous dit que j'ai déjà une princeeeeeeesse ! »

* * *

 **NdA** _: Voilà. Donc, Kaito a fini kidnappé par les nains de Blanche-Neige. Non, je ne mets rien de bizarre dans mon chocolat le matin. Mais bref. Donc, comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai utilisé la version de Walt Disney pour les nains et la mine, même si j'ai pris quelques libertés avec cette histoire, inspirée à la base du conte allemand Schneewittchen._

 _Ah, et au fait : Ryōjū = fusil de chasse et Ryōshi = chasseur._  
 _Oui, je plaide coupable. Je ne regrette rien._


	4. Le cambrioleur cambriolé

**NdA** : Je _suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Et surtout parce que mes examens sont enfin terminés ! Donc, sur ce :_

* * *

 **IV - Le cambrioleur cambriolé**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Kuroba Kaito se sentait d'excellente humeur. Il avait réussi à accomplir son cambriolage sans anicroche, Snake et sa clique étaient partis en vacances et le laissaient voler ses joyaux sans le canarder à la sortie, Hakuba allait avoir du mal à quitter le toit vu la quantité de colle forte qui l'y accrochait, et l'inspecteur Nakamori et sa brigade étaient enfermés au grand complet dans les toilettes.

(Une histoire désopilante, mais un peu longue à raconter. En revanche, il avait bien l'intention de l'écrire en détail dans son journal. (Non, ce n'était pas un journal intime, c'était un journal de bord, notez la nuance.))

Tout ça pour dire que Kaito n'avait pas besoin de falsifier son large sourire satisfait alors qu'il descendait sans se presser les escaliers du musée pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, une main gantée nonchalamment posée sur la rampe tandis que l'autre retenait de deux doigts lâches sa cape blanche qui voletait doucement derrière lui.

(Non, il ne se la jouait pas. Tout le monde étant occupé ailleurs, il trouvait juste que c'était une bonne idée de ne pas descendre les escaliers en courant, pour une fois. C'était dangereux, après tout.)

Une voix arrivé en bas, il leva la tête et, dans un rire qui ressemblait un peu à caquètement, il eut une pensée pour les policiers et Hakuba, fit une profonde révérence en fixant le plafond, et lança un « À la revoyure, mes chéris ! ».

(Bon, d'accord, il se la jouait _peut-être_ un peu.)

Il secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du musée, afin de pouvoir quitter le bâtiment avant que tout le monde ne se libère. Tout en marchant, il sortit la pierre précieuse qu'il avait volé de la poche où elle était rangée et commença à la faire tourner dans sa main, lui faisant faire moult mouvements compliqués sans effort.

Mais, alors qu'il était déjà à mi-chemin du hall d'entrée, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et il s'arrêta, surpris. Il tourna la tête en direction d'une des salles d'expositions adjacentes et s'y dirigea, soudain sur ses gardes.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, fouillant la pièce du regard, et il n'eut pas de mal à apercevoir la petite fenêtre en morceau dans un angle. Elle était trop petite pour pouvoir faire entrer une personne, mais il ne voyait pas de caillou sur le sol témoignant d'un acte de vandalisme. Il chercha autour de lui, mais la pièce était plus silencieuse qu'au fond d'un mausolée.

… enfin, presque. Était-ce le bruit d'une chaîne en train de glisser qui résonnait soudain derrière lui ?

Il se retourna, fouillant les piédestaux d'un œil acéré. Des bustes, des mains, des portoirs, des boîtes, une taupe, des…

UNE TAUPE ?

Kaito sursauta quand la taupe, qui était la seconde d'avant immobile comme pour essayer d'imiter un mannequin, se mit soudain à bouger et sauta sur le sol avec empressement, les pattes recouvertes de bijoux en tout genre.

La taupe et Kaito se regardèrent un instant en chiens de faïence, puis le petit mammifère se redressa soudain et une seconde plus tard, tous les bijoux qui le recouvraient avaient disparus dans une espèce de poche positionnée sur son ventre.

… il fallait savoir. C'était un mammifère ou un marsupial rachitique ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus profondément, car un instant plus tard, la taupe avait sauté sur lui, lui arrachant des mains le joyau qui s'y trouvait encore. Kaito fixa sa main vide, éberlué, avant de s'écrier :

« Hey, c'était à moi, ça, saleté de taupe bionique ! »

La taupe bionique sus-nommée le regarda d'un air qu'il jura être arrogamment supérieur, avant de s'enfuir dans le musée sur ses courtes pattes. Kaito se mit à courir derrière, et sérieusement comment une bestiole aussi petite pouvait courir aussi vite ?

Il continua sa course, les yeux fixés sur le fuyard, de sorte qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui venait d'arriver en face de lui et la percuta de plein fouet.

Les deux tombèrent sur le sol douloureusement dur (saleté de marbre), et Kaito se mit une main sur la tête pour arrêter son tournis, qu'il avait récolté après avoir atterri la tête la première. Alors que sa vision redevenait claire, il reconnu alors Hakuba, qui le fixait avec surprise, une main sur son propre crâne.

« Kid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici ?

— Et toi, alors ? Tu n'es plus sur ton toit ? »

Le détective pinça les lèvres, agacé, avant de répondre.

« J'ai dû me résoudre à quelques sacrifices, mais par chance, ma peau n'ayant pas été directement exposée à cette colle dont tu m'a recouvert, ils n'ont pas été trop importants. J'avais quelques affaires de rechange au-cas-où. »

C'est là que Kaito remarqua que Hakuba n'avait plus de chaussures, ni de veste, et que son pantalon était différent de celui qu'il avait au début du vol. Le voleur eut un sourire avant de s'écrier :

« Hakuba Saguru qui se promène en chemise et en chaussettes ? Où va le monde ?

— Tais-toi, je te signale que ma situation actuelle est entièrement de ta faute », rétorqua le détective avant de porter sa main vers la poche où il rangeait ses menottes – avant de se rappeler qu'il les avaient laissées dans sa veste, sur le toit.

Il pesta et le cambrioleur eut un sourire encore plus large. Le Britannique le poussa avant d'agripper le poignet de sa Némésis avec fermeté. Il sortit alors sa montre à gousset de sa poche.

« Pas besoin de menottes, je te garderai comme ça, et pas d'entourloupes, je te pris. Donc… heure de l'arrestation : 23 heures, 36 minutes, 14 secondes, 2…

— Inutile d'aller aux millisecondes, tu n'arriveras pas à me garder de toutes façons, plaisanta Kaito avant de remarquer : et sinon, je note que tu préfères sauver ta montre plutôt que ta paire de menottes pendant un cambriolage, tu as un sens des priorités assez spécial…

— Pour ta gouverne, je pensais que tu t'étais déjà enfui. Pourquoi tu es encore là, d'ailleurs ?

— Et bien, parce que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer, car une ombre passa soudain entre les deux lycéens à pleine vitesse. Le détective regarda sa main, désormais dépourvue de montre dorée, et Kaito s'écria :

« À cause de cette saleté de taupe, voilà pourquoi ! »

Hakuba fit passer son regard de sa main à la bestiole qui était en train de ranger la montre dans sa poche ventrale. Le Britannique devint soudain livide et se redressa d'un bond.

« Dis-donc, sale niffleur, c'est à moi, ça !

— Ah ? Ça s'appelle un niffleur ? demanda Kaito qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son rival connût l'existence de cette espèce d'erreur de la nature.

— Oui, enfin… »

Le détective fixa son compagnon d'infortune, mal à l'aise.

« Disons que… ce n'est pas très courant comme bestiole…

— D'où tu connais son nom ?

— Ma mère possède _ce_ genre de connaissances un peu… _spéciales_ , dirons-nous… pas de question, je te prie, ajouta Hakuba en voyant le regard interrogateur de Kaito.

— D'accord… tu m'expliqueras plus tard, parce que là le niffleur est en train de ce carapater avec l'exposition du musée dans sa poche. La pierre que j'ai volé y comprise.

— QUOI ? »

Les deux se mirent alors à courir après la petite créature, qui essayait de quitter le musée en passant par la porte arrière. Mais, alors qu'elle allait se faufiler, le battant s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, et la bestiole vola vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

C'est alors que des voix se firent entendre, provenant de la porte nouvellement ouverte, conversant en anglais.

« Tu crois qu'il est là ?

— Certain ! Je l'ai vu entrer ici !

— Bon, de la stratégie ! Je cherche le rez-de-chaussée, vous deux vous allez voir de ce côté et…

— Ah ! Des gens ! »

Il y eut un silence, alors que les deux lycéens dévisageaient les nouveaux venus. Ils étaient quatre, un homme, une femme et deux garçons identiques. La femme s'avança alors et demanda dans un japonais très mauvais :

« Bonjour ! Nous cherchons un ni… une petite créature poilue qui est entrée ici. Elle nous appartient, mais nous l'avons laissée échapper, alors…

— Si c'est du niffleur dont vous parlez, l'interrompit Hakuba en anglais, nous sommes également à sa recherche pour récupérer des effets personnels. Vous venez de l'empêcher de sortir par la porte mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps. »

En effet le niffleur avait décidé de prendre discrètement la poudre d'escampette par un itinéraire différent et se dirigeait vers une autre sortie. Tout le monde précipita donc à sa poursuite, avec des « Mon joyau ! », « Ma montre ! », et « Mon niffleur ! » résonnant dans la pièce.

Alors qu'il courrait tous, la femme continua, sur le ton de la conversation :

« Vous êtes anglais comme nous, je vois. Comment connaissez-vous l'existence des niffleurs ?

— … ma mère était à Serdaigle », répondit le Britannique comme si cela expliquait tout.

D'ailleurs, cela semblait tout expliquer car les étrangers eurent une étincelle de compréhension dans leurs yeux. Donc il n'y avait que Kaito qui était totalement dépassé par la situation. Parfait.

« Ça alors, moi aussi j'étais à Serdaigle ! Peut-être que nous nous connaissions… je m'appelle Luna Scamander, née Lovegood, et eux c'est mon mari Rolf et nos fils Lorcan et Lysander. Et vous ?

— Je suis désolé d'interrompre les présentations, intervint Kaito sans s'arrêter de courir, mais peut-être devrions-nous garder ça pour plus tard ? Peut-être… après que nous ayons rattrapé ce… niffleur ?

— Excellente idée ! s'exclama la femme – Luna Scamander – avant de tourner la tête vers le couloir où elle était en train de courir, les yeux désormais rivés sur la créature qui filait toujours devant eux, ses boucles d'oreilles voletant autour d'elle – et est-ce que Kaito avait la berlue ou ces trucs étaient vraiment des radis ?

— Mais par contre j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez emmené ce niffleur avec vous, continua Hakuba en fixant le couple.

— Ça ! C'est un cadeau que nous a fait le grand-père de Rolf !

— Il voulait juste être tranquille sans cette catastrophe ambulante ne serait-ce que pendant trois mois, c'est tout. Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter !

— Mais c'est ton grand-père qui…

— Justement !

— Mais ce n'est pas un animal domestique ! Ça fait des ravages dans une maison ! s'exclama Hakuba. Pourquoi vous…

— Oh, on ne le garde pas dans une « maison » telle que vous l'entendez…

— Mais ce niffleur est spécial et il vaut mieux le garder à l'œil. Si on prenait le risque de le libérer quelque part, il trouverait le moyen de retourner à la civilisation pour cambrioler des bijouteries…

— Finalement, je crois qu'il me plaît bien, ce petit gars, fit remarquer Kaito avec un sourire, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de Hakuba.

— Bon, je pense que ça suffit, on n'y arrivera jamais comme ça », lança soudain Rolf en sortant un long morceau de bois de sa poche en tentant de viser le niffleur qui continuait sa sa course, et il lança plusieurs éclairs rouges qui manquèrent malheureusement leurs cibles.

Kaito déglutit et lança à Hakuba :

« Quand tout ça sera fini, on aura une petite discussion, d'accord ?

— … d'accord.

— Oh, il n'est pas au courant ? demanda Rolf. Nous aurons besoin de l'oublietter quand tout ça sera fini, dans ce cas.

— Au courant de quoi ?

— De l'existence de la magie, bien sûr ! répondit Luna avec un grand sourire.

— Luna !

— Ben quoi ?

— Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je suis au courant, les rassura Kaito. Je passe ma vie à chercher des pierres magiques tout en cohabitant avec une sorcière qui essaye de me tuer tous les quatorze du mois…

— Quand tout ça sera fini, on aura une petite discussion, d'accord ? demanda Hakuba.

— … d'accord.

— Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites au Japon ?

— Nous sommes à la recherche d'un kitsune pour une revue naturaliste magique pour laquelle nous travaillons !

— Oh… vous m'en direz tant… »

Il continuèrent de courir après le niffleur qui évitait les sortilèges avec l'adresse que confère l'habitude, et passèrent sans s'en rendre compte devant la porte des toilettes que les policiers venaient enfin de parvenir à ouvrir.

Nakamori Ginzo regarda passer le cortège sans un mot, ses acolytes faisant de même, puis il demanda :

« Je suis le seul à avoir vu passer Kid, Hakuba-kun en chaussette, un magicien et une fille avec des radis accrochés aux oreilles en train de poursuivre une taupe ?

— Non, monsieur.

— Bien. »

Sur ce, il referma la porte des toilettes.

* * *

 **NdA** : _Oui, il s'agissait bien du film Les animaux fantastiques, est-il nécessaire de mentionner que j'ai adoré ce film ? Autant, je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé les 8 films de Harry Potter, les livres étant trop géniaux en comparaison, autant les aventures de Newton m'ont passionnées de bout en bout. J'ai hâte que la suite sorte !_

 _(J'imagine très bien le niffleur les faire courir pendant des heures, avec Conan qui se pointe à un moment (accompagné de Heiji (très motivé par le challenge) et de l'inspecteur Takagi (très dépassé par les événements)), à la poursuite d'une preuve pour un meurtre quelconque que le niffleur aurait avalé... mais bref.)_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé !_


End file.
